Fugue à New-York
by miss.death.paris
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILERS Fin de saison 3 Emma retourne seule à New-York afin de tourner définitivement la page sur sa vie à New-York mais aussi avec Neal. Toutefois, elle fera une découverte qui brisera son cœur à jamais.
1. Prologue

**FUGUE À NEW-YORK**

**Disclaimer:** Non, je n'ai aucun droit sur la série OUAT, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne toujours rien à écrire.

**Rating:** T

**Paring:** Swanfire

**Résumé:** Emma retourne à New-York afin de tourné définitivement la page sur sa vie à New-York mais aussi avec Neal. Toutefois, elle fera une découverte qui brisera son coeur à jamais.

**PROLOGUE**

Emma débarqua à New-York au petit matin. Elle s'étira en attendant son taxi. Elle n'avait avec elle qu'un petit sac avec ses papiers, son téléphone et les clefs des appartements. Le sien, enfin celui d'Henry et elle d'abord. maintenant qu'ils emménageaient définitivement à Storybrooke, il était venu le temps de régler leur vie à NYC. De plus, après le fiasco de son retour à FTL et résurrection de Marian, ex-feu femme de Robin, elle avait jugé préférable s'éloigner le plus possible de Régina pour le moment. Elle lui avait confié Henry sans appréhension, la compagnie de leur fils lui serait même d'un grand réconfort. Mais la vue de la tornade blonde réveillait à chaque fois ses instincts evilesques. Emma avait bien cru une fois ou deux que la maire allait plonger sa main dans sa poitrine, lui arracher le coeur et le broyer avec délice, son sourire carnassier aux lèvres. même si c'était normalement techniquement impossible d'arracher le coeur d'Emma, celle-ci était persuadée que la rage et la colère de Régina viendrait à bout des pouvoirs de l'enfant du true love. Ou son chagrin. C'est ce qui chiffonnait le plus Emma. La colère de Regina elle y avait déjà fait face, ça ne lui faisait plus peur. Mais cet immense douleur quelle avait lu au fond de ses yeux noirs l'avaient désarçonné. Emma se sentait terriblement coupable et mal.

Alors c'est avec soulagement qu'elle avait eu l'idée de quitter Storybrooke quelques jours et retourner une dernière fois à NYC afin de tourner définitivement la page du passé et récupérer ce qui devait l'être, le strict nécessaire. Le reste serait donné à des oeuvres caritatives. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de grand chose à Storybrooke, en tout cas rien qui ne leur rappelle leur vie ici. Le propriétaire l'attendait déjà. Elle remplit deux ou trois cartons qu'elle mit de côté après avoir écrit au feutre et en grandes lettres "STORYBROOKE" dessus.

"-Le reste peut-être emporter pour l'armée du salut.

-ça fait pas ml de trucs. Certains pourraient être revendus et à bons prix. Vous êtes sûres que vous voulez les donner? s'enquit son propriétaire.

-Parfaitement sûre. merci."

Emma sourit, lui donna son trousseau de clefs et quitta l'appartement avec ses cartons qu'elle déposa sur le trottoir.

-Je prends ça mademoiselle?

-Oui, juste ça.

Elle avait loué un petit camion de déménagement avec chauffeur qui lui amènerait ses affaires à Storybrooke dans quelques jours.

Mais il n'était pas encore temps pour elle de rentrer. Il y avait un deuxième appartement à vider. Elle sortit les clefs de sa poche et les contempla un moment. Les clefs de l'appartement de Neal. Elle en avait discuté avec Gold. Il était temps pour elle de tourner définitivement la page de son premier amour, de commencer une nouvelle vie auprès de Hook. Et comme il était trop difficile pour Gold de le faire lui-même, alors tant qu'elle était à New-York autant qu'elle le fasse. Elle prit une grande respiration et monta dans la camionnette en donnant l'adresse au déménageur-chauffeur.

Elle introduisit la clef dans la serrure, la tourna et retint son souffle un instant en poussant la porte. Tout était exactement semblable à la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Le dreamcatcher se balançait encore à la fenêtre. Seule une fine couche de poussière prouvait que l'appartement était inhabité depuis bien longtemps. Sinon tout respirer encore la vie, la présence de Neal était omniprésente. Emma resta un moment émue, au bord des larmes en touchant une veste accrochée à une chaise, un livre resté ouvert sur un meuble.

-Allez! Finis les lamentations! Au boulot!

Emma se ressaisit et commença à faire le tri, gardant quelques objets pour Henry.

Elle était au travail depuis plusieurs minutes et farfouillait dans un tiroir quand sa main se referma sur un drôle d'objet. Curieuse, elle le sortit et ouvrit la main pour découvrir la figurine d'un dragon rouge chevauché par une princesse guerrière, mâchouillée, aux couleurs un peu délavées. D'abord ce fut le vide dans son esprit et soudain tout lui revint. Sous le choc elle tomba sur le sol, serrant jusqu'à se faire mal le dragon en résine dans sa main.

-C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être lui...

Pourtant tout s'éclairait peu à peu dans son esprit et l'évidence lui sauta en pleine figure. Et elle fut ramener 18 ans en arrière, sur le perron de l'orphelinat où elle avait grandi et pensait ne jamais devoir quitter jusqu'à ce jour...


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Un orphelinat de Boston, 1996_

Emma restait sur le perron de la bâtisse, les larmes aux yeux. Julie était partie avec sa nouvelle famille et elle, restait ici. Elle ne savait pas si elle pleurait le départ de son amie ou à cause de la douleur d'être encore celle qui restait. A 13 ans, la jeune fille avait peu de chance d'être adoptée dorénavant. malgré les mots de consolation de la directrice et des différents éducateurs, elle n'était pas dupe et n'y croyait plus. Elle soupira et finit par rentrer.

L'institution était plus un foyer qu'un orphelinat tel qu'on se le représentait. Grand, froid, austère avec des dizaines d'enfants partagés dans des dizaines de longs dortoirs impersonnels et froids. Ils étaient, après le départ de Julie, 8 filles et 6 garçons répartis dans quatre chambres colorés avec des lits superposés. Les enfants avaient punaisés aux murs leurs dessins et les posters de leurs chanteurs et chanteuses préférés. Ils appelaient les éducateurs par leurs prénoms, pas de miss et de mister ici.

Plus tard, dans son lit, Emma n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil. Elle restait droite dans lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Mille pensées lui traversaient la tête. Elle se demandait pourquoi ses parents l'avaient abandonné et pourquoi, au fil des ans, aucun couple n'avait voulu d'elle. Il devait y avoir quelque chose en elle qui les repoussait, les répugnait. Elle devait être une mauvaise fille qu'on ne pouvait pas aimé. Ses parents avaient dû être révulsé d'avoir une telle enfant et l'avait abandonné dans les droits en espérant certainement qu'elle y meurt. Sinon pourquoi la laisser dans de telles conditions? Timothée, l'un des garçons plus âgé l'avait affirmé. Emma ne l'aimait pas. Il était méchant et cruel, aimant tourmenté les plus petits. mais sur ce point, il devait avoir raison. Les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux. Emma les essuya d'un revers de la main rageur. C'était les bébés qui pleuraient et elle n'était plus un bébé. Une idée germa dans sa tête et s'épanouit au fil de la nuit. Au petit matin, sa décision était prise.

La jeune fille passa la journée sans faire de vague. Elle fut obéissante et assidue en classe. Lorraine son éducatrice principale en fut étonnée mais elle se dit que l'adoption et le départ de Julie hier faisait son effet. Emma faisait des efforts pour être la parfaite enfant à adopter.

Les autres enfants couraient et criaient en se poursuivant dans la cour. Emma restait en retrait. Une jeune fille un peu plus jeune s'approcha d'elle, un walkman à la main.

-'Lut Emm'!

Tricia avait la fâcheuse habitude de manger la moitié des mots mais on s'y habituait et à la longue la comprenait sans plus y faire attention.

-Tu veux écouter de la musique? C'est les Spice Girls. Elles sont anglaises. T'vas voi' elle sont 'rop bien.

Tricia posa le casque sur les oreilles d'Emma sans attendre sa réponse et appuya sur le bouton play.

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want.

La musique explosa dans ses oreilles.

-Elles sont t'rribles, hein?

Emma hocha la tête avec un sourire forcée pour faire plaisir à sa camarade.

Quand Lorraine coucha les filles le soir, Emma l'embrassa sur la joue en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, ce qui était assez inhabituelle. L'éducatrice haussa simplement les épaules en fermant la porte du dortoir. Cette Emma Swan était vraiment une enfant particulière.

Emma attendit un long moment dans le noir, guettant la respiration de ses camarades de chambrée. Quand elle fut sûre qu'elles dormaient toutes profondément, la jeune fille se leva sans un bruit et s'habilla en silence. Elle sortit de sous son lit le sac à dos qu'elle s'était préparée en cachette plus tôt dans la journée. Elle était passée dans la cuisine prétextant à s'intéresser au travail d'Odile, la cuisine. Elle lui avait même proposée de l'aider, ce que l'employée avait acceptée avec plaisir. En douce, Emma avait alors subtilisé quelques morceaux de pain, un paquet de jambon et des petits fromages ronds qu'elle avait dissimulé sous le large sweat-shirt qu'elle portait. Puis elle avait quitté précipitamment la cuisine pour aller cacher son butin dans le fameux sac à dos. Elle y avait aussi fourré quelques linges de rechange et un peu d'argent qu'elle avait économisé de l'argent de poche que le foyer leur donner tous les mois. Elle quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Lorraine était de garde ce soir-là. mais la surveillance était assez laxiste. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à voir les enfants fuguer ici. Emma serait peut-être même une grande première. L'éducatrice regardait donc une quelconque série à la télé et Emma se faufila facilement derrière elle. La jeune fugueuse arriva à la grande porte d'entrée et tourna délicatement la poignée. Quand elle tira, elle sentit une résistance. Mince! La porte était fermée à clef bien sûr! Quelle idiote elle était! Ils n'étaient pas aussi imprudents que ça quand même!

La jeune fille revint sur ses pas. Elle s'agenouilla derrière un bureau pour ne pas être vu de Lorraine. Celle-ci était toujours absorbée par son feuilleton. Emma jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur les murs et repéra le panneau où était accroché les clefs, derrière l'éducatrice. Elle s'approcha à quatre pattes et en silence. Elle se releva doucement et tendit la main vers la grande clef d'argent. Soudain Lorraine éclata d'un grand rire sonore. Alertée, la jeune fille se jeta au sol et retint sa respiration. Elle attendit quelques instants et quand elle fut sûre que la gardienne du soir n'avait pas du tout remarqué sa présence, elle se relava prestement, attrapa la clef d'un geste vif et repartit vers la porte au raz du elle l'introduisit dans la serrure, la tourna et ouvrit silencieusement la porte. Quand elle la referma derrière elle. Elle resta un instant à écouter à l'intérieur. Si Lorraine avait entendu du bruit et venait voir, il ne lui servait à rien de s'enfuir comme une furie. Démasquée, elle serait rattrapée en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Il serait inutile de perdre du temps et de l'énergie pour rien. Elle éclaterait en sanglot, prétexterait vouloir aller retrouver Julie et ils la consoleraient. L'histoire serait oubliée et au bout de quelques temps Emma retenterait sa tentative d'évasion, même si le mot était un peu fort. Elle devait le reconnaître, elle n'était pas en prison ici. mais même si tout le monde était très gentil, ce n'était pas une famille.

Comme rien ne se passait à l'intérieur, Emma souffla enfin et partit d'un pas décidé mais pas trop rapide pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des conducteurs ou passant qu'elle pourrait croiser sur la route. Si on lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait dehors à cette heure, elle répondrait qu'elle rentrait d'un entraînement qui avait un peu débordé. Si on lui proposait de la raccompagner, sa réponse était déjà toute prête: elle avait appris à ne pas monter dans la voiture d'inconnus.

Emma savait parfaitement où elle allait. Les lumières au loin lui indiquèrent qu'elle n'était plus très loin. Déjà elle distinguait le balais des cars qui se croisaient. Certains arrivant, certains partant pour de multiples destinations. La jeune fille sortit une casquette de son sac et cacha sa longue chevelure blonde sous sa casquette de base-ball. Elle rentra dans la gare routière encore bien vivante à cette heure. Elle leva les yeux sur le grand panneau d'affichage et avisa des prochains bus en partance. Mais elle savait très bien qu'aucun guichetier ne vendrait un billet à une jeune fille seule. Elle parcourut l'assistance des yeux et repéra enfin une famille avec un petit garçon de 8 ou 9 ans. Subtilement, elle s'approcha d'eux, s'installa sur le siège à côté du petit garçon et bientôt quiconque jetterait un oeil sur eux verrait une famille avec un petit garçon et une jeune fille.

-"Tu vas où? demanda innocemment Emma au petit garçon.

-New-York. On va voir ma grand-mère qui est très malade. Et toi?

-A New-York aussi.

-T'es toute seule?

Emma souffla avec dédain.

-Bien sûr, je suis grande, je peux voyager toute seule. Enfin, mon papa m'a déposé, là il achète mon billet. Et à l'arrivée, ma maman m'attendra. D'ailleurs mon papa est là-bas au guichet. Et elle montra un homme brun de dos dans la file. Je vais le retrouver.

Et Emma se leva et rejoignit en petite foulée l'homme, du moins c'est ce qu'elle fit croire au petit garçon en se postant à côté de lui.

Arrivée devant le guichetier, Emma avait déjà tout préparé dans sa tête.

-Bonjour monsieur! Ma maman a oublié de m'acheter mon billet. Je voudrai un ticket enfant pour le bus de New-York de minuit.

-Huuum. Tu es sûre de ne pas être toute seule? demanda suspicieux le vendeur en regardant derrière elle.

-Non! Mes parents et mon petit frère sont là-bas affirma t-elle en pointant du doigt la famille. Elle fit un signe de la main au petit garçon en priant qu'il lui réponde. Ouf! Il lui fit un grand sourire en agitant la main à son tour.

-Je confirme, surenchérit une vieille dame derrière elle. Je l'ai vu avec eux tout à l'heure. Elle s'occupait de son petit frère.

Emma ne s'attendait pas à cette aide providentielle. Elle se tourna vers le guichetier et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Et pourquoi ce n'est pas ta maman qui achète ton billet alors?

Zut! Il était coriace! Emma se dandina et pris un air coupable.

-Ok,répondit Emma résignée, en fait ma maman n'a pas oublié d'acheter mon billet. Je... je l'ai perdu!

Elle réussit avec une facilité qui l'étonna elle-même à se faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

-S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache. Je n'arrête pas de perdre des choses et ça va lui faire beaucoup de peine. J'ai mon argent de poche, regardez supplia t-elle en tendant ses mains ,donnez-moi un autre billet s'il vous plaît.

Le guichetier ne résista pas.

-Très bien, jeune fille. ça te fera 15$. Et fais attention de ne pas le perdre cette fois-ci.

-Merci! Merci monsieur! le remercia Emma.

Elle se retourna vivement.

-Papa! Papa! Oui, le bus est toujours annoncée à l'heure!

Elle avait crié d'assez loin pour ne pas avoir à s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier. La mère de la famille s'était tournée vers elle comme beaucoup et reconnaissant la jolie petite qui avait parlé à son fils, elle lui sourit spontanément. Le guichetier fut totalement rassuré et ne prêta plus attention à la jeune fille.

Emma se rassit prêt du jeune garçon et sortit quelques une de ses provisions de son sac. Elle avait aussi réussit à garder une pomme et une compote du déjeuner et du dîner. Elle se dit qu'elle devait garder le maximum de provisions pour demain. Après qui vivra verra. mais l'attente, l'ennui lui donnait faim. Elle se décida à manger sa pomme.

-Tu t'appelles comment?

Elle se retourna vers le jeune garçon, elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Il était plus prudent de donner un faux nom au cas qu'à leur retour on leur pose des questions sur une jeunes fugueuse du nom d'Emma.

-Lizzie. Lizzie Wright. Et toi?

-Arthur Connolly. Il est plus là ton papa?

-Non, il a dû rentrer pour s'occuper de mes 4 petits frères et soeurs.

-Quatre? Ouhla! C'est trop beaucoup, ça!

-Oui et comme ma maman et mon papa ne vivent plus ensemble et qu'ils travaillent beaucoup, c'est moi qui m'occupent d'eux, s'enorgueillit Emma s'inventant avec plaisir un passé plus glorieux.

-C'est pour ça qu'il me laisse voyager toute seule, il sait que je me débrouillerai très bien.

-Mais tes petits frères et soeurs ils viennent pas avec toi?

-Non, eux, ils sont trop petits et immatures pour voyager seuls. Et ça me ferait trop de travail quand même.

Puis, Arthur fut appelée par sa maman qui lui donna un jus de fruit. Après une hésitation, elle en proposa un à Emma.

-Non, merci madame. C'est très gentil mais après je vais avoir envoie d'aller aux toilettes.

La jeune maman sourit.

-C'est très prudent de ta part...?

-Em... Lizzie.

-Lizzie. Mais tiens, prends-le quand même. Tu le boiras plus tard.

Et elle lui mit la brick dans les mains avant qu'elle ne puisse refuser une nouvelle fois.

-C'est vrai ce que m'a dit Arthur? Tu voyages seule?

-Oui, madame.

-Hum. Ce n'est pas très prudent.

-Oh j'ai presque 15 ans, madame, mentit Emma. Et ce n'est pas la première fois.

-Et bien, tu me sembles une jeune fille très mâture, Lizzie.

Le reste de l'attente se fit en silence. Arthur s'endormit sur les genoux de son père. Enfin, vers 23h30, on appela les passagers du trajet Boston-New-York de minuit. Ils se levèrent de concert et s'installèrent ensemble dans le bus. Le chauffeur poinçonna le ticket d'Emma sans se poser de question.

A peine le bus avait démarré, Emma relâcha la pression, s'affala sur son siège et exténuée par ses deux quasi-nuits blanches, s'endormit.


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Le bus arriva au petit matin à Port Authority, la gare routière de New-York au coeur même de Manhattan. Emma ouvrit un oeil et s'étira sur son siège. Elle eut la présence d'esprit de réajuster sa casquette pour cacher sa longue chevelure blonde avant de s'extirper de sa place. Elle attrapa son sac qui avait glissé un peu plus loin et sortit du bus. Sur le quai elle s'étira une nouvelle fois. la famille Conolly descendit peu après elle. Lydia, la mère, se posta juste à côté d'elle, inquiète.

"-Tu vois ta maman, Lizzie?

-Oh! Elle ne devrait pas tarder! Elle adore dormir et trèèèès longtemps. Elle n'a sûrement pas entendu ton,réveil! répondit en riant la jeune fille qui voulait les voir partir au plus vite.

-Hum, ça ne me rassure pas de te laisser toute seule. Nous allons attendre ta maman avec toi. Et j'en profiterai pour lui toucher deux mots sur ce que je pense de laisser une jeune fille, même de presque 15 ans, voyager toute seule.

-Oh non, madame! Ne faîtes pas ça, s'il vous plaît! Elle est déjà très mal de faire ça. Vous savez, en fait... et bien... elle est malade. C'est très difficile pour elle de voyage, même de sortir de la maison faire des courses.

-Elle est dépressive? Agoraphobe?

-Oui, un truc du genre, affirma Emma qui ne savait pas ce qu'agoraphobe voulait dire.

-Elle serait vraiment très malheureuse de découvrir que des inconnus se sont mieux occupés de sa fille qu'elle. Je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine, alors je fais comme si tout était normal et que je me débrouille très bien toute seule.

-Tu es une jeune fille vraiment courageuse Lizzie.

-Oh, pas vraiment... Mais la voilà!

Emma désigna une silhouette féminine qui s'avançait au loin.

-Maman! Je suis là! Ne bouge plus j'arrive! s'écria t-elle en faisant de grands signes de la main.

Et elle se retourna vers les Conolly avec une gaieté surjouée.

-Et bien merci madame Conolly! Merci monsieur Conolly!

Le colosse blond-roux se contenta d'un vague signe de tête.

-Au revoir Arthur! ça a été chouette de te reconnaître. On se reverra peut-être un de ces jours.

-Oui, ce serait cool.

Le petit garçon l'enlaça dans un câlin affectueux et spontané. Emma se dit alors qu'elle aurait bien aimé avoir un petit frère.

-Allez salut!

Et elle partit un courant vers la femme qu'elle avait désigné et dit d'une voix forte pour que les Conolly l'entendent:

-Salut maman! Je suis trop contente de te voir!

Et elle tomba dans ses bras. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle et quand les Conolly parfaitement rassurés reportèrent leur attention sur leurs bagages et ne s'intéressèrent plus du tout à elle, elle lâcha la passante.

-Oh excusez-moi madame, je vous ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Et elle partit d'un pas rapide laissant la femme interdite sur le trottoir.

Emma déambulait dans les rues de Manhattan depuis le matin. Maintenant la nuit tombait et la douceur printanière de la journée s'estompait. La jeune fille commençait à avoir froid. Elle frissonna sous sa veste trop légère. De plus ses maigres provisions étaient déjà épuisés. Elle se maudit d'avoir été si peu prévoyante, en gaspillant ses rares vivres et surtout pour ne pas en avoir prévu plus. Elle fouilla dans ses poches mais toutes ses économies étaient passées dans le billet de bus et un chocolat chaud avec un petit pain à la cannelle qu'elle s'était acheté à un arrêt. Quelle idiote! Son estomac commençait à crier famine. Et dans les rues de NY, les bonnes odeurs des stands de nourriture la mettait au supplice.

Elle s'arrêta d'ailleurs devant un chariot de hot dog. Les saucisses chaudes et brillantes lui donnèrent l'eau à la bouche.

-Un petit hot dog, jeune fille?

Le vendeur essaya de l'appâter en lui tendant un pain qui sentait délicieusement bon. Emma fit "non" de la tête et fit mine de s'en aller. Il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur les autres clients qui se massaient de plus en plus nombreux autour du stand. La jeune fugueuse se dit que c'était le bon moment, dans la cohue personne ne la verrait. Elle se rapprocha et profita que le vendeur ouvrait le bac à saucisses pour tendre la main et essayer d'en attraper quelques unes pour son dîner. Mais à quelques centimètres du Graal, elle sentit une main lui agripper le poignet.

-Hey! Petite voleuse!

Et zut! Elle avait été prise en flagrant délit par un client qui attendait son tour!

-Et bien! Tu m'as bien eu avec tes airs de petit ange! la récrimina le vendeur de rues.

-Il y a un policier dans le coin? continua t-il d'une voix forte.

Emma se débattait.

-Lâchez-moi!

-ça, tu rêves, sale petite voleuse! Un petite nuit en prison te remettras les idées en place, tu... AÏE!

Le client zélé lâcha Emma sous la douleur. La jeune fille sentit alors une main li saisir le bras et une voix chuchoter à son oreille:

-Vite! Dépêche-toi, cours!

Et sans essayer d'en savoir plus, elle se laissa entraîner courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait à travers les ruelles new-yorkaises.

Baelfire se promenait dans les rues de New-York à la recherche de son dîner. Il avait passé la journée dans un des parcs de la ville à lire _Oliver Twist_.

Quand il avait débarqué de Neverland au milieu de Times Square quelques mois auparavant, il avait cru devenir fou. Il y avait ces engins diaboliques qui passaient à toute vitesse et sans chevaux sur ces immenses chemins gris et sales, et ses gigantesques bâtisses de lumières qui l'entouraient. Et ce bruit, tout ce bruit. Il s'était recroquevillé en se bouchant les oreilles paniqué.

"-Hey! Tire-toi de là gamin! Tu gênes le passage!

-ça va pas? Vous avez besoin d'un médecin?

Baelfire ne comprenait pas la moitié des chose que ces gens lui disait. Il ne savait pas dans quel monde il était tombé en fuyant Neverland mais il était effrayant et bruyant.

Au fil des jours, il s'était peu à peu habitué aux mœurs et coutumes de ce pays. Son agilité et sa débrouillardise acquis à Neverland lui permirent de ne pas mourir de faim et de froid. Après tout, quelque soient les mondes, une chose ne changeait pas: il fallait être malin et sans scrupules pour survivre. Il avait aussi déniché un immeuble abandonné où il s'était installé un semblant de maison. Il "squattait" comme lui avait appris ses "colocataires", un mélange de sans-abris, artistes bohèmes sans le sous et autres exclus de la société.

Il essayait bien de se trouver des petits boulots ici et là mais sans identité et si jeune, dans ce monde-ci, c'était assez compliqué. Mais il se débrouillait pour manger à sa faim et rester propre. Sa bouille innocente savait attendrir les gens et s'attirer les bonnes grâces d'âmes généreuses, plus nombreuses que l'on pourrait le penser dans cette ville.

Plusieurs semaines après son arrivée, remis de son arrivée, Bae avait réussi à se glisser dans une bibliothèque et avait dévoré des dizaines de livres d'histoire, de géographie et de sciences (ce que ce monde avait réussi à créer sans magie, c'était prodigieux! Le jeune homme se dit que son père aurait eu quelques leçons à tirer. Mais que ne fut pas sa surprise quand il comprit que ce monde était le même que celui où il avait atterri en quittant la Forêt Enchanté mais une centaine d'années plus tard! Le temps s'écoulait bien différemment à Neverland et il n'aurait jamais pensé y avoir passé tant de temps malgré ses comptes au fil des années.

La bibliothécaire s'était prise d'affection pour lui. Un jeune avec cette soif de connaissance, c'était plutôt réconfortant. Après avoir remarqué son manège pour entrer en douce, elle l'aborda discrètement en lui fourrant une carte dans la main.

-Tiens, c'est celle de mon fils mais il ne vient jamais. Elle te sera utile pour entrer sans avoir en te contorsionner comme un artiste de cirque, tu pourras même emprunter des livres. Mais il faudra les ramener, jeune homme. Et en bon état.

-Mer... merci madame, bégaya t-il en retour.

Un jour elle s'approcha de lui.

-Tu as eu ton lot de lectures sérieuses, non? Tu as le droit de te distraire un peu aussi.

Et elle l'accompagna à la section Nouvelles et romans. En parcourant les rayons, il fut stupéfait de découvrir un exemplaire de _Peter Pan_ d'un certain J.M Barrie. Il le lut d'une traite interloqué par la vision quelque peu idyllique, voire angélique de Neverland et Peter. Mais surtout il y avait Wendy, Jean et Michael! Il se demanda qui pouvait bien être ce J.M Barrie. Peut-être un ancien enfant perdu qui les avait connu et avait pu lui aussi quitter Neverland bien avant lui. Et qui avait eu besoin d'enjoliver la réalité pour exorciser tout ça. Il reposa le livre à la fin de sa lecture, encore tout retourné.

Puis il découvrit les recueils de contes et avec avidité, il lut toutes les versions connus des histoires de la Forêt Enchanté. Il fit connaissance avec Blanche-Neige, Cendrillon, La Belle au Bois Dormant, Pinocchio et même Rumplestilskin. mais dans aucune version le "nain" n'avait un fils qui s'appelait Baelfire.

Mais au moment présent, Baelfire avait des préoccupations plus terre à terre, il avait faim. Sur Times Square il savait qu'il trouverait de nombreux chariots de rue. Certains vendeurs l'avait à la bonne et lui donnait parfois un sandwich ou un hot dog "tombé par terre". Mais d'autres étaient beaucoup plus stricts et obtus. Radins aussi. Comme celui-là là-bas. Il aperçut près du chariot un jeune garçon (ou une fille, difficile de dire à dette distance et avec cette casquette) qui s'approchait des saucisses.

-Pas discret du tout, jugea Bae.

Et en effet un client alerte le saisit par le poignet. Le vendeur parla d'une voix forte pour attirer l'attention d'un policier. Baelfire s'approcha en jouant des coudes dans la foule. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il avait l'envie irrépressible de venir en aide au jeune voleur. Solidarité entre enfants perdus sans doute. A l'abri au milieu des passants, il se faufila plus près et décocha un bon coup de pied dans le tibia du client zélé. Sous la douleur celui-ci lâcha sa proie. Bae attrapa alors le jeune voleur par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui

-Vite, dépêche-toi, cours!

Les deux jeunes gens coururent à perdre haleine un long moment. Quand ils furent sûrs d'être hors de danger, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Bae se retourna vers son acolyte qui avait perdu sa casquette dans leur fuite. Sa longue chevelure blonde cascadait sur ses épaules. C'était donc bien une fille.

-ça va?

-Ouais, ouais. merci, marmonna t-elle.

-Tu devrais être plus prudente, ils ne rigolent pas ici.

-Je me débrouille très bien toute seule, merci.

-Oh j'ai vu ça, rétorqua t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle le détesta derechef, lui et sa condescendance.

-C'était juste une petite erreur d'appréciation.

-C'était la première fois que tu essayais de voler quelque chose surtout, non?

Emma répondit par un grognement. Elle détestait passer pour une petite idiote naïve devant ce garçon. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Bae se racla la gorge pour dissiper le malaise.

-Bon, tu sais où dormir ce soir?

-Bien sûr que je sais où dormir, je ne suis pas toute seule si c'est ce que tu crois.

-Ok, alors salut!

Et Bae lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Emma hésita un instant. Seule dans la ruelle sombre, elle se sentit moins téméraire tout à coup. Elle sentait encore la pression de la main du jeune homme sur son bras et c'était rassurant.

-Attends!

Elle le rejoignit en courant.

-Je... j'ai peut-être pas...

-Allez viens, sourit-il. Tu t'appelles comment?

-Lizzie... et toi?

Bonne question. Comment s'appelait-il? Il n'était plus Baelfire ici. Il sentit son livre dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

-Oliver. je m'appelle Oliver.

Vu les circonstances et leur "activité", il se dit que ce nom était de parfaite circonstance.

Ils arrivèrent au squat de Baelfire. Emma était intimidée et avait un peu peur des autres occupants qu'ils croisaient. Le jeune homme serra sa main pour la rassurer et elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en elle. Il n'était pas aussi détestable qu'elle l'avait d'abord cru.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne te feront aucun mal. Laisse-les tranquille et ils te laisseront tranquille.

-Ok et elle lui sourit bravement.

Baelfire se rendait bien compte que sa nouvelle acolyte n'était pas une voleuse aguerrie. Elle devait même débarquer à NY. Il s'imagina qu'elle était une fille d'une bonne famille qui faisait sa crise de rébellion rn faisant une petite fugue. Il sentit d'autant plus le besoin et le devoir de la protéger. Seule dans cette ville, elle ne s'en sortirait pas très longtemps.

Il la fit entrer dans la pièce qu'il s'était aménagé. Un coin couchage avec plusieurs couvertures propres entassés comme un nid douillet, dans un autre coin une petite table à peine bancale et quelques tabourets dépareillés autour. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le confort du foyer mais Emma se sentit immédiatement à l'aise. Tout à coup, son ventre gargouilla de plus belle et elle en eut honte.

-Je suis bête, j'oubliais ça, se gourmanda Baelfire.

Et de son sac à dos il sortit un sachet. Quand il l'ouvrit, une bonne odeur de saucisses chaudes chatouilla les narines de la jeune fille.

-Avec les compliments de ton vendeur de hot dog, parada le petit voleur.

-Tu... Tu les as volé en me sauvant? Mais comment tu as fais ça? C'est allé si vite, s'étonna Emma, admirative malgré elle.

-ça, c'est ce que je vais t'apprendre", répondit Bae dans un grand sourire entendu.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire une aparté à mes chapitres mais je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu et suivent cette histoire. Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, même deux mots, même pour critiquer. ;)**_

_**Merci et bonne lecture!**_

**CHAPITRE 3**

_Quelques heures plus tôt, un poste de police de Boston_

Lorraine et la directrice avait découvert l'absence d'Emma au moment du petit déjeuner. Elles avaient tenté de cacher au mieux leur panique quand après avoir vérifié chaque recoin du foyer, sa cour et son jardin, l'évidence les terrassa: Emma s'était enfuie! Elles avaient confié les filles à l'éducateur des garçons, Thomas et étaient allés ensemble signalé la disparition de la jeune fille aux autorités compétentes.

Maintenant elles étaient dans un petit bureau face à un agent qui leur posèrent des dizaines de questions: quand ils l'avaient vus la dernière fois, son état d'esprit ces derniers jours, si elle avait emporté des choses avec elle et enfin sa description physique et ce qu'elle devait porter.

-C'est vrai qu'elle était très attristée depuis le départ de Julie. C'est notre dernière petite adoptée. Nous avons recueilli Emma bébé mais les circonstances de son abandon ont fait qu'elle n'a pu être adoptée de suite et les années passant, nous n'avons pu lui trouver une famille. Elle a un caractère disons affirmée, voire difficile parfois. Mais c'est une jeune fille généreuse, intelligente...

Lorraine réprima un sanglot. C'était un échec personnel à ses yeux.

-Vous n'avez aucune idée où elle aurait pu aller? Un membre éloigné de sa famille? Une connaissance?

-Non, Emma n'a aucune famille connue, affirma la directrice qui prit la suite. Et à ma connaissance, je ne vois pas chez qui elle aurait pu aller. Elle n'a que nous.

A ces mots, Lorraine pleura de plus belle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame. Une jeune fille seule de cet âge a sûrement dû être vu par quelqu'un. Nous allons faire le tour des gares ferroviaires et routières de la ville. Les lieux fréquentés par les jeunes de son âge. On la retrouvera très vite.

-Merci...

-Inspecteur Philips.

-Merci inspecteur Philips.

En sortant du bureau, la directrice laissa Lorraine prendre de l'avance sur elle et s'attarda à la porte.

-Inspecteur Philips. ne serait-il pas trop de vous demander le maximum de discrétion? Si la ville apprenait cette "mésaventure" cela aurait un effet néfaste sur le foyer. Et il est d'une telle utilité pour ces pauvres enfants que ce serait une catastrophe si cela avait des conséquences fâcheuses sur notre "survie".

-Je comprends tout à fait, madame Lefaux. Comptez sur notre discrétion.

-Je vous remercie."

_3 jours plus tard, New-York_

"-Ne te dégonfle pas, Lizzie.

-Je me dégonfle pas.

Emma souffla un grand coup, jeta un dernier regard à Baelfire/Oliver et entra dans le magasin. C'était la grande épreuve. Après trois jours de théorie et de démonstration, Bae lâchait Emma dans le grand bain. Son épreuve ultime: voler un objet dans la boutique sans se faire prendre. Bae resterait à l'extérieur, prêt à faire diversion si ça tournait mal.

L'air de rien il gardait un œil sur l'apprentie voleuse qui déambulait l'air de rien dans la petite boutique l'air de rien. Baelfire avait choisi ce magasin de souvenirs et bibelots en particulier car il était petit et qu'on était à la vue du gérant constamment. Une petite difficulté pour mettre à l'épreuve la dextérité de son élève. Il la vit sourire au vendeur avec candeur, demandait à un autre client de lui attraper un objet en hauteur, puis le reposer en s'excusant. Elle se débrouillait bien. Tout à coup, d'un geste vif et discret, elle dissimula un objet sous son sweat. La jeune fille continua de flâner un moment avant de sortir en lançant un joyeux "au revoir". Elle rejoignit Bae, fière comme un paon.

Ils marchèrent un moment côte à côte sur le trottoir sans parler. Ils se posèrent sur un banc et Emma sortit son trophée de sous son pull. Une figurine de dragon avec une guerrière qui le montait, l'épée à la main.

"-C'est quoi ce truc?

-Quoi? Tu m'as dit de voler n'importe quel truc. Et puis moi, je trouve ça cool. Il est terrible ce dragon, non?

-Si tu en avais déjà vu en vrai, tu trouverai ça moins cool, marmonna Baelfire.

-Quoi?

-Rien. En tout cas, tu as réussi le test haut la main. Félicitations associée.

Et il lui tendit la main. Dans un sourire amusée, elle la prit dans la sienne et échangèrent une poignée de main qui scellèrent leur association dans le crime.

"-ça te dit d'aller au cinéma?

Lizzie répondit avec enthousiasme. Elle n'y avait jamais été. Mais ça, elle ne le lui dit pas bien sûr.

-Alors, viens!

Baelfire amena sa protégée à l'arrière d'un cinéma. Ils profitèrent qu'un employé aille jeter des poubelles pour se faufiler derrière lui. Une fois sortis de la zone réservée au personnel, ils purent déambuler dans le complexe sans s'inquiéter. Personne ne leur demanderait leurs billets maintenant.

-Évite les petits cinémas. C'est une erreur de penser qu'il y a moins de risque car moins de personnel. Au contraire. Du coup ils connaissent beaucoup mieux qui ils ont vu passer à la caisse. Dans la foule d'un grand complexe, tu te fonds plus facilement dans la foule. Et le personnel se dit toujours que tu as déjà sûrement croisé quelqu'un pour contrôler ton billet. Et ils sont assez blasés, c'est un boulot alimentaire pour eux, ça évite l'excès de zèle.

Emma buvait les paroles de son comparse. Il était plus âgé, plus expérimenté. Elle avait une sacrée chance de l'avoir rencontré. Elle aurait pu rencontrer un sale pervers. Lorraine leur avait appris à se méfier des inconnus. "Ne donnez pas votre confiance à un inconnu sous prétexte qu'il est gentil, bien au contraire". Mais Oliver n'avait rien d'un pervers. C'était un vrai gentil. Puis il n'était pas vieux comme les types louches qu'ils avaient vus dans les spots de prévention et qui devaient avoir au moins 20 ans.

-Emma? Tu m'écoutes?

-Excuse-moi, je pensais à un truc.

-Oui, tu étais sur la lune, la taquina Bae. Je te demandais quel film tu voulais voir.

Emma regarda les différentes affiches, elle ne voulait pas faire son bébé et choisir _Toy Story_ même si elle mourrait d'envie de la voir.

-Moi je verrai _Toy Story_ ça a l'air terrible. T'en dis quoi?

-C'est pas pour les bébés? Mais bon, pourquoi pas...

Plus tard elle se demandera si Oliver voulait vraiment voir ce film ou s'il avait devancer son envie pour lui faire plaisir.

-Allez viens!"

Et il l'entraîna dans la salle en la tenant par la main. Son cœur battit plus vite. _Toy Story_ resterait un de ses films préférés pour la vie, elle en était sûre.

Après le ciné, Emma avait été chargé de ramener le repas du soir. Bae l'avait laissée seule, histoire qu'elle apprenne à se débrouiller avec ses propres moyens. "Si jamais nous étions séparés. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, on se retrouve au squat". Elle s'appliqua à trouver un repas de fête. Pour célébrer sa réussite mais aussi épater Oliver. C'est la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un garçon aussi cool. Gentil et attentionné, pas comme Timothée. Et déjà mâture et plus âgé que les autres garçons du foyer. Ce n'était plus un ne lui avait pas demandé mais elle lui donnait 15 ou 16 ans. Puis ça se voyait dans ses yeux qu'il avait déjà vécu pas mal de trucs, et sûrement certains très moches. Elle avait aimé voir son regard de fierté quand elle avait réussi le test. Oui, elle devait se l'avouer, elle l'aimait bien. Et elle se sentait même troublée quand il posait avec intensité ses grands yeux noirs sur elle.

-Sois pas stupide Emma Swan, c'est juste un garçon. Et un voleur.

Mais c'est ce qu'elle était aussi maintenant.

Quand elle revint au squat, elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'Oliver/Baelfire n'était pas seul. Il y avait une jeune adolescente avec lui. Une grande brune au teint mat. Plus âgée qu'elle assurément, sans doute du même âge qu'Oliver. Et elle avait déjà de la poitrine et était maquillée.

-Oh Lizzie! Tu nous ramènes quoi de bon à manger?

-Rien de spécial, elle jeta ses trouvailles sur la table. C'est qui, elle? en pointant la fille du menton.

-Je te présente Sia. Elle est venue s'installer ici aussi. C'est une artiste. Elle peint.

-Ouais, je graphe surtout. Avant j'habitais un autre squat mais ça craignait. La compagnie a l'air d'être bien plus agréable ici, dit la nouvelle venue avec un regard appuyé sur Bae.

-La compagnie a l'air d'être plus agréable ici, marmonna Emma en grimaçant pour singer l'intruse.

Bae lui lança un regard interrogateur et haussa les épaules. Il se désintéressa d'elle pour se tourner vers la brune. Emma ressentit un énorme chagrin l'envahir. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais pas question de leur faire ce plaisir! Il l'aurait traité de bébé et se serait moqué d'elle.

Emma avait ramené des steaks hachés déjà cuits, plusieurs canettes de soda et même une barquette pleine de frite et des petits sachets de ketchup. Sia se servit sans rien demander. Emma bouda toute la soirée et partie se coucher dans son coin assez vite. Elle avait bien essayé de s'interposer entre Bae et Sia plusieurs fois mais ils l'excluaient de la conversation parce que "Bien sûr tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi, tu es trop jeune. Et tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est de vivre dans la rue".

Elle se retourna vers le mur qu'ils ne vissent pas les larmes rageuses qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle s'endormit en se bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus les entendre.

"-Laisse-la, c'est mieux pour elle qu'ils la trouvent. Ils la ramèneront tranquillement chez elle. Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu pensais que c'était une fille de bonne famille qui avait fugué.

-Tu as raison.

Emma ne dormait plus et tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Elle garda toutefois les yeux fermés et fit semblant de dormir. Elle sentit quelqu'un se pencher sur elle et déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Au revoir Lizzie. prends-soin de toi, chuchota Oliver/Bae à son oreille.

Puis il l'entendit s'éloigner avec Sia, la deuxième voix qu'elle avait entendue.

Lorsqu'elles n'entendit plus leur pas, elle se leva prestement. Elle ramassa ses affaires et fourra tout dans son sac à dos. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle ramassa aussi le dragon en résine.

Elle sortit sans faire de bruit. Des éclats de voix résonnaient plus bas. Elle s'approcha en silence et se pencha vers la cage d'escalier. Elle reconnut les uniformes de policiers. Ils contrôlaient et sortaient sans ménagement les squatters encore trop endormis pour s'échapper. Cette faux-c*l de Sia les avait vendu! Et Oliver l'avait abandonné à son sort suivant comme un toutou la pseudo-artiste bohème et trop cool. Emma eut envie de vomir.

Emma ne se laissa pas abattre. Elle avait su dès le début qu'elle devait se débrouiller seule et ne faire confiance personne. Elle sortit par une fenêtre et dévala l'escalier de secours. Très vite elle se retrouva en bas et s'éloigna dans le petit matin sans regarder en arrière.


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Emma erra toute la journée dans New-York comme une âme en peine. elle sentait tellement stupide. Bien sûr qu'Oliver avait préféré la compagnie d'une fille comme Sia à celle d'une gamine comme elle. Il avait été gentil de s'occuper d'elle ces trois derniers jours mais elle devait être lucide, elle n'avait été qu'un boulet pour lui. Il avait plu et elle n'avait pas toujours trouvé d'endroit où s'abriter. Elle avait faim, elle était fatiguée, elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Mais elle n'avait plus un sous pour se payer un billet retour. Cependant il lui suffisait de se présenter à n'importe quel policier et on la renverrait au foyer tout frais payé. mais voulait-elle vraiment rentrer à Boston? Était-ce vraiment son chez elle? Elle avait encore envie de pleurer. Un vrai bébé! Elle avait envie de se laisser glisser sur le sol, dans un coin et de s'endormir-là.

-Hey petite, ça va? ça va?

Emma entendait la voix comme de très loin.

-Allez viens avec moi.

Elle sentit qu'on essayait de la soulever du sol. mais elle était lourde, si lourde.

-Aide-moi un peu petite.

Un homme la mit sur ses pieds. Elle réussit à ouvrir assez les yeux pour voir qu'il l'entraînait vers une voiture. Instinctivement elle résista.

-Non, non merci. ça va, réussit t-elle à articuler.

-Ne sois pas idiote, voyons. Je t'amène voir un médecin.

La jeune fugueuse leva les yeux sur son bienfaiteur et sa tête ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Il était vieux et puis elle n'aimait pas comment il la regardait. Elle se dégagea dans un dernier sursaut. l'homme s'énerva.

-Allez, maintenant tu me suis.

Et il lui agrippa le bras. Emma par réflexe lui mordit la main.

-AÏE! Sale petite c*nne!

Emma ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit en courant.

Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses poumons lui firent trop mal pour continuer. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre son souffle.

-Je fais quoi maintenant? se demanda t-elle désespérée.

_Mais quoiqu'il arrive, on se retrouve au squat" _

La voix d'Oliver raisonna à son oreille. Elle se mit en route sans réfléchir.

Quand elle arriva devant l'immeuble abandonné, il semblait vide et silencieux. Elle rentra et monta les étages jusqu'à la pièce qu'elle partageait avec Oliver. Elle se traîna jusqu'au nid de couverture et s'affala dessus. Elle se sentait si faible. Et elle avait froid, elle frissonnait. Pourtant quand elle touchait son front, il était bouillant. Elle ne sut pas si elle s'endormait ou si elle s'évanouit.

-Lizzie! Lizzie! ça va? Lizzie! Réponds-moi! Ouvre les yeux!

Elle l'entendait mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle sentit des bras la soulevait mais cette fois-ci elle n'avait plus la force de se défendre. Tant pis si c'était le pervers qui l'avait retrouvé. mais comment connaîtrait-il son nom? Elle fut trop lasse pour se poser plus de questions et s'évanouit de nouveau?

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans un lit douillet. Un instant elle crut être de retour au foyer de Boston. mais un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle lui fit comprendre que non. Les murs étaient blancs et sans aucun dessin. Elle tenta de se lever mais elle se sentait encore trop faible. Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. En regardant autour d'elle elle vit qu'elle était dans un grand dortoir et plusieurs autres lits étaient occupés par des enfants comme elles.

-Pssst! Psssssst!

Elle essaya d'attirer l'attention de la petite fille sur le lit à côté du sien. Elle semblait faire semblant de ne pas l'entendre mais Emma était têtue et s'acharna jusqu'à ce que sa voisine capitule:

-Quoi?

-On est où?

-Au dispensaire.

-Dispensaire?

-Ben oui, c'est là où on va quand on est malade mais qu'on n'a pas d'argent ou pas de famille.

-Ah.

Emma resta silencieuse un moment.

-Tu sais comment je suis arrivée ici?

-Comment je le saurai! Mais c'est sûrement ton grand frère qui t'a amené.

-Mon grand frère?

-Ouais. Un grand brun. Il est venu te voir mais tu dormais encore.

-Ah, répondit de nouveau Emma.

Plusieurs minutes après, une infirmière, du moins c'est ce que supposa Emma, fit son inspection. Elle parut ravie de voir que la jeune fille avait repris des forces.

-Alors tu vas me donner ton nom.

Emma se tut.

-Allons, tu ne vas pas rester mutique comme le garçon qui t'a amené.

-Oliver?

-Ah! Alors il s'appelle Oliver? C'est ton grand frère?

Quelle idiote encore! Elle aurait bien mieux fait de se taire! Elle décida de rester parfaitement muette. Après plusieurs tentatives vaines, l'infirmière finit par abandonner un peu exaspérée.

-Très bien. Je vais faire venir la police, eux arriveront peut-être à te faire parler.

Et zut!

Elle devait s'être de nouveau endormie car elle sentit qu'on la secouait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage d'Oliver.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, lui intima t-elle en chuchotant. Je te déteste! Tu m'as abandonné, tu voulais que je sois arrêtée par la police.

-Je suis désolée Lizzie. J'ai été maladroit. J'ai eu honte et c'est pour ça que je suis revenu au squat. Avec le mince espoir de t'y retrouver. Et tu y étais mais si malade. J'ai eu très peur. Alors je t'ai amené ici où on soigne les gens comme nous.

-Je m'en moque. Vas rejoindre Sia ta petite copine, répondit-elle butée en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Sia n'est pas ma petite amie, c'est toi ma partenaire en crimes.

Il tentait de rétablir une complicité entre eux mais elle ne se laisserait pas attendrir aussi facilement. Elle resta silencieuse en fixant le plafond, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine.

-Lizzie, soupira t-il, je suis juste revenu te dire au revoir et que j'étais désolé de t'avoir quitté comme ça. C'était maladroit mais c'est le mieux. On va te ramener chez toi, dans ta famille.

-La ferme! dit-elle un peu trop fort.

-Lizzie, tu seras bien mieux dans ta maison, près de tes parents. Quelque soit la raison pour laquelle tu es partie, je suis sûr que ça peut s'arranger. Moi je donnerai tout pour revoir ma mère. Et mon père aussi même si cela a été compliqué entre nous. La famille c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important...

-Mais j'ai pas de famille ok! Je suis une orpheline! Mes parents n'ont pas voulu de moi, ils m'ont abandonné tout bébé, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux. Et je vis dans un foyer, à Boston! Voilà t'es content?

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait trop crié et quelqu'un ne tarderait pas à venir. les autres petits malades la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

-Lizzie! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

Baelfire caressa sa douce chevelure blonde pour l'apaiser.

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé? Je suis un boulet pour toi.

-Non, tu n'es pas un boulet. Je suis très heureux de t'avoir prêt de moi même si c'est très égoïste car tu seras toujours mieux dans ton foyer que dans la rue avec moi.

-Non! Je veux rester avec toi! asséna t-elle déterminée.

Il la fixa quelques secondes puis répondit:

-Ok. Vite, lève-toi. Il attrapa ses vêtements rangés dans son sac sous le lit. Elle s'habilla en vitesse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça! MADAME! commença à crier sa voisine.

-Oh la ferme, toi!

-Viens vite Emma!

Et les deux jeunes gens partirent en courant. Ils croisèrent l'infirmière en chemin.

-Ohla vous deux! Ou allez-vous comme ça?

Ils se regardèrent et se comprirent instantanément. Ils ne ralentirent pas, bousculèrent l'infirmière et le médecin qui la suivait et franchirent les portes. En riant, ils entendirent les personnels médicaux les apostropher. Ils riaient encore alors qu'ils étaient loin du dispensaire. Quand ils se calmèrent enfin, Baelfire prit les choses en main:

-Bon, d'abord je vais nous trouver à manger. Et après il faudra trouver un nouvel endroit où dormir, le squat n'est plus sûr.

Emma acquiesça.

Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée d'un parc.

-Tiens, attends-moi sur ce banc, je reviens au plus vite. Fais bien attention à toi, hein?

-Promis.

Avant de partir, le jeune homme lui colla un baiser sur le front. Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps.

Dès qu'il ne fut plus visible, Emma farfouilla frénétiquement dans son sac et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle retrouva le dragon rouge.

_Gare routière de Boston, trois jours plus tôt_

L'inspecteur Philips visionnait les caméras de surveillance de la gare routière la nuit de la fugue de la jeune Emma. Vers 22h00, il l'aperçut entrant dans la gare. Il vit son manège avec la famille et se dit malgré lui que la gamine était quand même sacrement maligne. Il la regarda aller au guichet, jouait sa comédie pour obtenir un ticket (il n'avait pas le son bien sûr mais les expressions du visage étaient éloquents) puis revenir à côté de la famille. Vers 23h30 elle se leva de concert avec eux pour se diriger vers les quais. En passant d'une vidéo à l'autre, il la vit embarquer pour le bus de New-York.

-On te tient, murmura t-il satisfait même si dans le même temps il frissonna en réalisant: une jeune fille de 13 ans seule à NY. Il avait une fille de 15 ans et il l'imagina dans la même situation. Vulnérable, proie facile de prédateurs de toutes sortes. Il attrapa son téléphone et demanda rapidement qu'on le mette en relation avec la police de la Grande Pomme.

_New-York_

Alors qu'Emma attendait encore dans le parc, une famille vint s'installer sur le banc à côté d'elle. Une maman avec trois enfants, deux filles et un garçon entre 2 et 6 ou 7 ans. Après de timides bonjour ils ne firent plus trop attention à elle. Oliver lui avait laissé son exemplaire d'_Oliver Twist (-Oliver! Comme toi! -Ouais... Drôle de coïncidence, hein!)_ et elle le lisait consciencieusement. Une heure passa quand elle sentit une petite main sur sa jambe. Elle posa son livre et regarda à sa droite. La petite fille de deux ans revenue sur les genoux de sa mère tentait d'attraper la figurine de dragon qu'Emma avait laissé dépassé de son sac.

-Tu veux jouer ça? Tiens!

La petite fugueuse le lui tendit de bonne grâce. L'enfant était si mignonne. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire pour la remercier. Elle joua de longue minute avec le jouet poussant de grands cris de joie. Quand elle le mit à sa bouche et commença à s'y faire les dents, sa maman intervint.

-Non Amy! Pas à la bouche! Désolée mademoiselle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, madame.

Emma récupéra son bien, salua la famille qui partit peu de temps après et lut quelques minutes encore avant de distinguer une ombre devant elle.

-Oliver!

-Re-salut partenaire! J'ai une surprise pour le dîner mais avant je vais te faire visiter notre nouveau palace... Oh! Et le plus important...

Il posa le grand sac plastique qu'il portait et sortit quelque chose de sa poche arrière. Il vissa alors une casquette flambant neuve de couleur rouge "I NY" sur sa tête.

-Oh merci! Elle est trop belle! Je l'adore!"

.Baelfire s'était montré particulièrement efficace. Il leur avait trouvé un nouvel endroit où dormir, encore mieux que le précédent et un festin de roi pour le dîner: une pizza quatre fromages taille giant dégoulinante de graisse et du soda. Il avait dû promettre quelques journées de travail "bénévole" au restaurateur pour s'offrir ça mais Lizzie en valait le coût. Elle était certes encore un peu jeune mais elle avait du caractère et du cran. Et elle était une orpheline, abandonnée par des parents égoïstes, comme lui. Il se demanda comment elle avait pu être "jalouse", du moins se sentir inférieure à Sia. Très vite, en parlant avec elle, Bae s'était rendu compte que derrière ses airs de fille cool et branchée, celle-ci était creuse, futile et lâche. Bae avait laissé Lizzie croyant l'aider, Sia ne l'avait voulu que parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait les ralentir. Et s'il avait encore dormi quand les flics avaient débarqué, elle l'aurait abandonné à son sort lui aussi.

"-Hé ho! A quoi tu rêves? lui demanda taquine Lizzie/Emma.

Elle triturait la petite radio à pile qu'il avait aussi fauchée cet après-midi dans un bazar à la recherche d'une chanson qui lui plaisait. Elle stoppa sur _Popular_ de Nada Surf.

Il avait du avoir le regard absent un moment.

-A toi. je me disais que tu étais une fille drôlement forte et courageuse.

-Tu rigoles? Tu m'as ramassé à moitié morte ce matin même!

-Oui mais tu as affronté bien des épreuves toute seule, sans te plaindre, en serrant les dents. Et en plus tu es une sacrée bonne voleuse!

-Ce compliment là me va droit au cœur!... Oups!

Un filet de fromage dégoulina sur son menton.

-Pour l'élégance tu repasseras, Emma Swan, se fustigea intérieurement la petite voleuse.

Promptement, Bae passa son pouce pour l'essuyer. Pourtant il ne lâcha pas le visage de la jeune fille. Elle trembla un peu et ferma les yeux. La tenant avec douceur mais fermement par le menton, Il approcha son visage près du sien et après une hésitation posa un tendre et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Emma crut mourir. Ses mains étaient devenues moites et son cœur semblait vouloir bondir hors de sa poitrine. Son tout premier baiser et par Oliver. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces quatre derniers jours valaient le coup rien que pour ça. Baelfire déposa deux autres petits baisers aux coins de ses lèvres. Puis caressa sa joue avant de revenir à leur dîner.

-Il faut finir la pizza, ça ne se gardera pas. Et tiens, prends un coca.

-M... merci.

Emma avait du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure.

Quand ils se couchèrent, le jeune homme l'invita à se blottir contre lui, contre le froid prétexta t-il. Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'endormit dans un sommeil reposant et apaisé lovée dans ses bras alors que la petite radio chantait _Killing Me Softly_ des Fugees.


	6. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Le lendemain matin Emma se réveilla la première et entreprit d'aller "chercher" le petit déjeuner. Elle fila son blouson par dessus sa chemise à carreaux car il faisait encore frais ce matin.

Elle traîna un moment dans les rues avant de repérer un chariot de bagels. Elle s'approcha l'air de rien.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, interpella t-elle le vendeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petite?

-Je crois que je suis perdue. Je cherche l'hôtel Park Central s'il vous plaît.

-Mais bien sûr. Heuuu, attends voir... le vendeur de bagels lui tourna le dos pour se repérer. Elle en profita pour dérober quatre petits pains et les fourrer sous son blouson.

-Alors tu tournes au coin de la rue, là, tu prends à droite et normalement tu seras dans la bonne rue.

-Merci beaucoup, monsieur! Au revoir! Et bonne journée!

-Au revoir, petite."

-Oliver! Regarde! J'ai ramené le petit déj! annonça Emma toute fière.

-Mmmmm! Ils ont l'air délicieux. Bravo partenaire!

Emma était un peu déçue. Après hier soir, elle espérait qu'Oliver la verrait un peu différemment que sa "partenaire en crime" comme il disait. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. La jeune fille prit sur elle et le brisa:

-Je fais un chocolat pour accompagner ça?

-Oui, ce sera un petit déjeuner de roi!

Il alluma le réchaud à gaz et, après l'avoir reniflé, versa dans une petite casserole cabossée le lait qui restait dans une petite bouteille volée la veille dans une épicerie. Sans frigo, tout ce qui était frais devait être consommé au plus vite. "Et préfères toujours des bouteilles aux brick ou aux canettes. ça se referme donc se conserve plus longtemps". Il ajouta deux cuillères de chocolat en poudre et laissa chauffer.

-Lizzie...

-Oui?

-T'es vraiment une fille super et je t'aime beaucoup.

-Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup."

Ils se sourirent et retrouvèrent absolument intact leur complicité mais avec quelque chose de nouveau de l'air.

"-Il va falloir "faire des courses", nos réserves sont quasiment épuisés, constata Bae en faisant l'inventaire de leurs provisions.

En rangeant leurs affaires étalés sur le sol, il se trompa et fourra le dragon en résine dans son sac.

Dans l'après-midi, ils se dirigèrent à la recherche d'une épicerie que Bae n'ait pas encore "visité". C'était une autre de ses règles. Ne pas retourner toujours aux mêmes endroits par confort. C'était le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer et choper. Ils trouvèrent le magasin idéal. Bae organisa leur opération:

-Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui prend du stock. Toi, tu surveilles le gérant, s'il remarque un truc tu fais diversion le temps que je m'enfuis.

-Ok.

Après une hésitation, il planta un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de rentrer dans la boutique. Emma sourit, sur un petit nuage. Il avait convenu d'entrer séparément, que le caissier ne se doute pas qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Emma attendit 3 minutes sur le trottoir et passa l'entrée à son tour.

-Bonjour! lança t-elle joyeusement. Le vendeur lui répondit par un grognement peu avenant.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Oliver/Bae faire le plein sous son pull. Il avait bientôt terminé, Emma gardait le caissier en vue mais elle n'avait pas remarqué la femme qui suivait Bae discrètement. Quand il fit mine de sortir du magasin, elle l'attrapa par le bras.

-Oh non jeune homme! Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement cette fois!

Le vendeur les regardait médusé.

-Appelez la police! Ce petit vaurien vient de vous dévaliser!

Emma restait figée dans un rayon. Bae lui fit signe de la tête pour l'inciter à partir. Elle fit d'abord non de la tête mais il lui lança un regard appuyé et articula en silence:

-Ne sois pas idiote, va t-en.

La jeune fille passait la porte et posait le pied sur le trottoir quand un policier arrivait déjà.

-Attrapez aussi celle-là! Je la reconnais, elle est avec lui! s'écria la femme.

L'agent de police l'intercepta par la taille. Elle se débattit quelques instants mais sachant que c'était sans espoir, elle décida d'économiser son énergie.

Plusieurs minutes après, Emma et Baelfire se trouvaient au poste de police, séparés. Chacun avec un agent qui les interrogeait. Ils refusèrent d'abord de répondre à quelques questions que ce soit.

La policière avec Emma soupira et la laissa seule un moment. En parcourant les grands panneaux, Emma fut stupéfaite de découvrir un avis de recherches avec sa photo. Et apparemment, la policière avait aussi vu l'avis car elle revint avec un grand sourire entendu.

-Bon, partons sur de nouvelles bases,. Emma Swan. Tu sais, il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi à Boston.

L'agent avec Baelfire se montrait moins amical. Il n'aimait pas le mutisme du jeune voleur. Il fouilla dans ses affaires et sortit la carte de bibliothèque.

-Mince, murmura Bae.

-Alors... Neal Cassidy, lut-il sur la carte, Le gérant de l'épicerie porte plainte. Et oui! Il en a marre de se faire dévaliser par des petits vauriens comme vous. Et la femme qui vous a attrapé, elle a aussi un magasin et elle vous avait repéré depuis un moment. Son témoignage sera à charge. Toi et ta petite copine vous allez faire un petit tour un maison de redressement pour vous remettre les idées en place.

-Non! Lizzie n'y est pour rien.

Le policier ne releva pas le prénom. Lizzie, Emma... retenir les noms de ces petits parasites étaient le dernier de ses soucis.

-ça, c'est pas ce que madame..., il fouilla dans ses papiers, Butley nous a dit.

-Mais elle n'a rien fait à l'épicerie. C'était moi. Elle, elle n'avait rien. C'est moi le voleur, elle m'accompagne juste. Laissez-la partir. Je suis sûr qu'avec la peur qu'elle doit avoir en ce moment, elle ne recommencera plus.

-Hum...

Le gamin n'avait pas tort. Et puis la fille était attendue dans son foyer à Boston. Autant la renvoyer là-bas, à eux de s'occuper de leurs propres délinquants.

-On verra...

Le jeune homme fut amener dans une cellule réservé aux mineurs. Les services sociaux viendraient les chercher dans quelques minutes.

La policière avec Emma lui reporta les dernières nouvelles:

-Tu as de la chance. Ton copain prend l'entière responsabilité des vols. Il a que c'était lui et lui seul l'auteur des vols. Toi, tu te contentais de l'accompagner. Tu confirmes?

Emma hésita, c'était faux et injuste pour Oliver.

-Si tu confirmes, tout ça sera fini. Les gens de ton foyer viendront te chercher et te ramèneront à Boston. Tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Sinon c'est la maison de détention pour mineurs jusqu'à votre majorité. Deux ans pour ton ami mais cinq ans pour toi, appuya l'agent.

La fugueuse se sentit nulle et coupable mais elle avait trop peur. Elle ne voulait pas aller en centre de détention pour mineurs. Elle acquiesça:

-Oui, tout est vrai. C'était lui.

Bae était dans sa cellule quand on vint lui dire que quelqu'un désirait le voir. Il fut étonné. Qui s'intéressait à lui pour venir le voir ici? Quand elle rentra, il reconnut toute suite madame Cassidy la bibliothécaire. Il se sentit honteux devant cette femme gentille et honnête qui lui avait donné sa confiance.

-Bonjour madame Cassidy. Comment avez-vous su?

-Je fais mes courses dans l'épicerie où vous avez été pris et le gérant se plaît à raconter son histoire "héroïque", elle leva les yeux au ciel pour signifier l'ironie du terme, à tous ses clients. La description détaillée du "sale petit violeur" m'a rappelé quelqu'un alors je suis venue vérifiée.

-Je suis désolé... murmura t-il en baissant la tête.

-Ne sois pas désolé. Je me doutais bien de ce que tu faisais pour survivre. C'est moi qui aurait dû faire plus pour t'aider. Il ne suffisait pas de te laisser lire à ta guise...

-Ne dîtes pas ça! C'était un merveilleux cadeau! Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

-Merci mon petit.

-D'ailleurs, le dernier livre que je vous ai emprunté, ce sont les policiers qui l'ont. Peut-être qu'ils vous laisseront le récupérer.

Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non, garde-le. J'intercéderai même pour que tu puisses l'avoir au centre.

-Merci madame. Et j'y pense! Je suis désolé mais ils ont trouvé la carte de bibliothèque dans mes affaires. ils pensent que je m'appelle comme votre fils, Neal Cassidy. Il ne va pas être content...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Où qu'il soit, je suis sûre que mon fils n'est pas fâché du tout.

Baelfire lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Mon fils est décédé il y a plusieurs années maintenant.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, répondit la garçon les larmes aux yeux.

-Et tu sais quoi? Ce sera même un plaisir que tu portes son nom, dit-elle émue. Je peux te prendre dans mes bras?

-Oui.

Et ils s'enlacèrent quelques minutes.

-Et je voulais aussi te demander: cela te plairait que je vienne te rendre visite au centre?

-Ce sera vraiment très gentil, madame.

-Appelle-moi Odile.

Et c'est ce que fit la bibliothécaire pendant près d'un an une fois par semaine, avant de succomber à une crise cardiaque.

-Sinon, dernière chose: je me suis renseignée pour ta petite amie. Elle s'en tire avec une tape sur les doigts. Les gens de son foyer viendront la chercher demain matin.

Bae ressentit un immense soulagement. Mais aussi une profonde douleur qui lui coupa le souffle. Il avait comprit dans le même temps qu'il ne la reverrait sans doute jamais.

Au matin, la même policière vint la chercher dans sa cellule.

-Allez, sors.

Quand la jeune fille vit Lorraine, elle se précipita dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Je suis désolée!

-Chut... Je sais, Emma, je sais l'éducatrice réconforta sa jeune pensionnaire en lui caressant les cheveux. Allez, allons chercher tes affaires et rentrons à Boston.

Emma sécha ses larmes et releva la tête. C'est là qu'elle le vit. Oliver/Baelfire/Neal encadré de deux agents des services sociaux qui l'amèneront dans un entre d'accueil. Avant le procès et son très probable séjour en centre de détention pour mineurs délinquants. Elle lui sourit et il lui renvoya son sourire. Il se montrait courageux et optimiste pour ne pas que sa jeune compagne ne se sente trop coupable. Elle avait une deuxième chance, il espérait que tout se passerait bien pour elle désormais. Il articula:

-Je t'aime partenaire.

-Je t'aime aussi acolyte, répondit Emma aussi silencieusement.

Puis les deux agents le firent avancer.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils se virent, du moins le croyaient-ils.

Quelques heures plus tard, Emma et Lorraine étaient de retour au foyer de Boston. Les autres pensionnaires avaient été sommés de ne pas poser de questions. La volonté de la directrice était de faire comme si tout ça n'avait jamais eu lieu. Emma monta directement dans sa chambre et déballa ses affaires. Elle fut contrariée en ne retrouvant pas le dragon et sa casquette "I NY". Le dragon devait être resté au squat et la casquette... Zut! Sur la couchette de la cellule! Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle avait perdu ses deux souvenirs d'Oliver.

Peu après le retour de la petite fugueuse, une famille se présenta à la porte. C'était Lydia, Robert et Arthur Conolly. La femme et son mari avait vu les avis de recherche à la gare routière en revenant de New-York. Malgré la casquette, ils avaient reconnu Lizzie et s'étaient rendus immédiatement au poste de police. Là on les informa qu'ils avaient déjà identifiée la jeune fille sur les vidéos de surveillance, envoyés le signalement de disparition dans la grosse pomme et à ce qu'ils en savaient, la fugueuse avait été appréhendé dans la journée.

-Elle sera sûrement de retour demain, dans la journée.

Soucieuse de son sort, Lydia avait appelé le foyer et avait appris que Lizzie, enfin Emma serait de retour en début d'après-midi. La jeune mère de famille avait tenu à lui rendre visite, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Son histoire l'avait ému. Elle devait être bien seule et malheureuse pour s'inventer ainsi une vie et s'enfuir dans une grande ville comme New-York.

Ils furent accueilli par Lydia qui les rassura sur l'état de santé d'Emma.

-Et psychologiquement? s'inquiéta Lydia.

-ça va. Il ne lui ai rien arrivé de trop fâcheux. Apparemment elle s'était lié à un jeune voleur qui l'a pris sous son aile et s'est occupé d'elle. innocemment, précisa l'éducatrice.

Celle-ci nota l'intérêt de la famille, du moins de la mère, pour Emma. Le petit garçon avait également demandé plusieurs fois à voir Lizzie. Elle tenta:

-Je vois que vous aimez beaucoup Emma. C'est en effet une enfant délicieuse, très sensible et à fleur de peau. Elle a un fort caractère et beaucoup de lacunes affectives mais avec une famille aimante et attentionné...

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, la coupa Robert Conolly, il est impensable d'adopter cette gamine.

-BVoyez-vous, essaya de tempérer Lydia en posant une main sur son ventre, je suis enceinte. J'aime beaucoup Emma en effet mais avec le bébé et Arthur, avoir une fille adolescente à charge...

-Nous avons notre propre famille, tranchant sans appel le père de famille.

-Je comprends, se désola Lydia.

Dans le couloir attenant à la pièce, Emma contre le mur pleurait silencieusement.


	7. Epilogue

**ÉPILOGUE  
**

_New-York, De nos jours_

Emma serrait le dragon en résine sur son cœur. Neal et Oliver n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Son premier et son grand amour. Mais ce qui la rendait tellement triste était de se dire que lui ne le saurait lamais. Il ne saurait jamais qu'Emma était cette petite fugueuse de 13 ans dans les rues de New-York qu'il avait pris d'affection et à qui il avait donné son premier baiser.

Elle comprit alors qu'ils étaient destinés depuis toujours, son true love. Il n'aurait pas dû mourir si tôt. Trop tôt. Ils avaient tellement encore à vivre ensemble. Du moins si Emma avait cessée d'être aussi butée, froide et intransigeante.

Ses larmes coulèrent abondamment quand elle repensa à tout ce temps perdu après leurs retrouvailles à lui reprocher son séjour en prison. Lui avait passé deux ans en centre de détention pour mineurs pour elle. Il avait pris la responsabilité de tous leurs délits. Elle, était rentrée libre dans son foyer à Boston. Comme elle s'était fermée à l'amour et avait nié ses sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'il passe par ce portail. Elle se détesta tellement qu'elle ne purent retenir des sanglots de rage, de frustration et de chagrin immense. Ils se déversèrent dans un torrent intarissable. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle resta prostrée, allongée sur le sol de l'appartement. Elle aurait voulu se laisser mourir. Rejoindre Neal, le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le toucher et tout lui dire, pour New-York, pour son amour incommensurable, lui dire qu'elle regrettait de lui avoir autant voulu alors qu'il s'était sacrifié plus d'une fois pour elle, d'avoir été si dure et si froide, qu''elle l'aimait plus que tout et pour toujours, qu'ils l'auraient leur Talahassee. Mais il était trop tard. Il serait toujours trop tard. Un vide immense se creusa dans le cœur d'Emma et elle sut qu'il ne serait jamais comblé. Même par l'amour d'Henry, leur cher fils adoré, de ses parents ou de Hook.

Après de longues minutes, elle se leva enfin et finit le tri de l'appartement comme un robot. Quand elle retourna au livre resté ouvert sur le meuble, elle reconnut l'exemplaire jauni et écorné du _Oliver Twist_ qu'il lui avait prêté dans ce parc, il y a un million d'années lui semblait-il. Elle le ferma précautionneusement, baisa sa couverture et le mit dans la poche arrière de son jean.

**FIN**

_**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire.**_

_**Si vous aimez le Swanfire, sachez qu'une nouvelle fic avec nos deux amoureux en héros est déjà en cours d'écriture. :)**_

_**A bientôt!**_


End file.
